Haut les cœurs
by Annatyne
Summary: Parce que je te tiens dans mes bras, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Qu'on est vivant. Et que c'est la seule chose qui compte vraiment.


**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à J.K.R  
**Couple **: HPDM

Parce qu'il y a des moments, comme celui là, ou tu te sens libre. Vivant comme jamais. Alors oui, ça n'avait pas été rose. Même carrément noir à certains moments, on pouvait le dire. On t'avais imposé ce poids sur tes épaules, mais tu n'en avais jamais voulu, tu aurais tout fait pour être un mec normal. J'ai fini par le comprendre. Enfin. Je suis plutôt long à la détente, hein Harry? C'est pas grave. Aujourd'hui plus rien n'est vraiment grave. Il y a juste deux hommes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur une terre dévasté.

Je sens ta tête sur mon épaule et les sanglots qui agitent ton corps. Je ne sais pas vraiment si tu pleures de douleur, de joie, pour ceux qui sont mort aujourd'hui ou si tu vides simplement ton sac. Je ne pense pas que tu le sache non plus. Toutes ses larmes accumulés au fond de ton âme depuis si longtemps. C'est pour toutes ces nuits ou tu t'es battu ou tu as du tenir, rester debout, être solide comme un roc. Parce que si tu t'effondrais tu savais qu'ils risquaient de tous craquer également. Et on ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas quand le moindre faux pas pouvait tous nous entrainer dans la tombe, et toi avec.

Pleure Harry. C'est fini maintenant, c'est promis.

Nous deux ça n'avait pas été une évidence. Pas une de ces histoires d'amour qui font voir les bons coté de la vie, qui embellit le quotidien. Ça avait été brusque et désespéré. Une tentative pour oublier le sang, les larmes. Pour crier au monde que oui, on était encore vivant et qu'on ne se laisserait pas faire. Pas une histoire d'amour mais de tripes, un besoin d'un peu plus de normalité dans cette aberration qu'était cette guerre. Oui c'était une normalité tordue et irrationnel pour nous qui nous étions plus souvent envoyé des coups dans la figure que des mots d'amours. Mais continuer à se détester l'autre, à se blesser le soir après une énième bataille ou l'on se sauvait mutuellement la vie un nombre incalculable de fois... On n'aurait pas pu. Mais il y avait toujours cette envie dans les tripes d'atteindre l'autre, de lui faire savoir qu'on ne disparaitrais pas de sa vie comme ça. Alors il avait suffit d'une bouteille. Une bouteille et la sensation que si on ne faisait pas quelque chose, là, maintenant, on allait s'éteindre. Disparaître, devenir définitivement un robot qui survivait sans autre but que de tuer celui en face avant que ce soit lui qui nous tue. On avait baisé. Ça n'avait pas été beau, ou magnifique ou une autre connerie dans ce genre. Ça avait simplement été vrai, brut. Alors on avait recommencé, tentative de rester vivant. D'exister pour autre chose que cette foutue guerre. Une envie de se prouver qu'on n'était pas encore bon à foutre dans une tombe.

Et maintenant je te tiens dans mes bras. Comme si ma vie en dépendait. Et c'est un peu le cas, tu sais? J'ai jamais été doué pour dire les jolies choses. Blesser les gens, trouver les mots juste pour atteindre l'autre, ça oui. Sans problèmes. Mais réconforter... non. Alors je reste là, avec toi dans mes bras, essayant de faire passer dans cette étreinte tout ce que je suis incapable d'exprimer à l'oral.

Tu l'as vaincu. Putain, tu l'as fait. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. A prendre conscience de ce que ça signifie vraiment. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'?il un peu partout, d'avoir l'impression qu'un Mangemort ou autre de ses sbires vas débouler à tout moment pour tenter de nous avoir. Pourtant je l'ai bien entendue qu'ils ont tous fuit en panique quand ils ont réalisé que tu avais gagné. Et de toute façon les membres de l'Ordre sont tout près, je les entends dans la foret qui arrivent. Mais à vrai dire je ne sais pas si cette habitude d'être sur le qui-vive disparaitra un jour. Un jour... parce que maintenant, on peut y penser au futur. Il existe. Ce n'est plus un vague espoir chimérique d'espérer vivre encore, de mourir de vieillesse. Peut-être même que j'aurais des cheveux blancs!

Je rigole à moitié hystérique dans tes cheveux. Je vais pouvoir avoir des cheveux blanc, un jour. Punaise, j'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir être un jour aussi heureux à cette perspective.

Merci Harry. Merci, merci, merci. Je sais ce que ça t'as couté. Parce que j'ai fini par te connaître tu sais. Tes coups de gueule, tes coups de c?urs, tes poches sous les yeux, ton corps trop frêle... T'es juste un mec normal, pas parfait, qui s'est retrouvé comme ça avec une énorme responsabilité sur les épaules. Qui s'est débrouillé comme il pouvait avec toutes ces conneries. Alors... juste merci.

Tu sais que j'ai cru que tu allais mourir quand je t'ai vu disparaître derrière ces arbres avec lui? Et mon âme avec toi. Ça m'a déchiré le c?ur. Presque littéralement. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne _pouvais_ rien faire. C'était sans doute ça le pire. Te voir disparaître avec lui et savoir que te suivre ne t'empêcherais pas de mourir. Que cela rajouterais juste mon nom derrière le tien à la liste des personnes tué dans cette connerie de guerre.

Mais je vous ai suivi quand même. C'était plus le geste instinctif de celui qui a la peur de sa vie qu'une décision murement réfléchie à vrai dire. Ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose non? … Je ne sais pas. Sans doute. Peut-être qu'on pourra le découvrir, ensemble. Parce qu'on à un avenir maintenant. Et là, maintenant, rien d'autre n'a vraiment d'importance.

J'ai pas compris ce qui ce passait dans cette clairière quand je suis arrivé après vous. Je vous ai vu vous battre je crois. J'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Ça allait trop vite. Trop de bruit, de lumière et l'impression d'être juste tétanisé sur place. Jusqu'à ce que Voldemort s'effondre. Et que toi, tu reste debout, les bras ballants, comme un pantin à qui l'on aurait coupé les fils.

J'entends l'Ordre qui arrive. Ils vont nous poser des questions, éclater de rire, vouloir partager ce moment qu'on attendait tous. Vouloir que tu reprennes cette image de héros triomphant. On verra. On fera comme tu voudras maintenant. Mais pour l'instant reste comme ça. Ta tête sur mon épaule tes bras autour de mon cou et les miens dans ton dos. C'est le moment de souffler, enfin. Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te laisserait pas partir, pas tout de suite. On affrontera le monde ensemble, si tu le veut.

Parce qu'on est libre. Vivant comme on ne l'a jamais été auparavant.

Voilà, voilà, désolée de nouveaux pour les fautes qui doivent trainer. En espérant que vous ne vous soyez pas trop ennuyé!


End file.
